


Thirty-two

by memoriesofrain



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Biting, Dorks in Love, Kieren thinks it's hilarious, Kink Discovery, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Teasing, accidental injury, he gets a little carried away, simon just wants to make kieren feel good, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: Simon loves making Kieren feel good. He loves listening to the noises he can pull out of Kieren. But it's incredibly distracting and Simon knows he made a mistake.





	Thirty-two

**Author's Note:**

> Another day of kinktober down! This one is much more lighthearted and funny than my other ones and was an absolute delight to write :) I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Day 9: Biting

There was something inexplicably arousing about being marked by Simon. It wasn’t something they naturally progressed to, not at first at least.

It had started as sharing kisses, like most relationships did. Just because you’re a zombie doesn’t mean dating was that different. Shared kisses in the privacy of Simon’s house or Kieren’s bedroom led to snogging in said rooms, then to Simon’s couch and then to the rest of his house. Kieren doubted they’d missed a single inch of the house at this point. Kieren hadn’t been well versed in relationships before he died, but he felt like he’d more than made up for it.

Simon thought he was something precious, something so indescribably wonderful that made him sometimes just stare at Kieren like he couldn’t believe he was real. There were other times where Simon looked like he wanted to consume Kieren in any sense of the word. The kisses they shared when Simon was like that could only be described as animal; lips, tongues, and teeth fought each other, trying to gain the upper hand to control the kiss. Their tongues were dry and they didn’t slide the same as they would have if they were alive, but the motions were the same and the passion still seemed to make his still heart race.

When teeth were involved it just seemed natural to try something else besides rough kissing.

Simon had kissed along his jaw, sucking at the skin along his neck. They couldn’t leave hickies on each other skins, not until their hearts started beating again. Amy was sure it’d happen sooner rather than later, but that didn’t stop them from trying. Kieren tilted his head to the side with a pleased hum. Kieren and Simon’s nerves had started firing off and on, and the feeling coming back had been overwhelming.

Simon knew exactly how to pull noises out of Kieren. He knew that the spot near Kieren’s left ear made him content. He knew that the dip of Kieren’s collarbones made him gasp. That Kieren’s nipples were surprisingly sensitive especially to his fingers. That playfully nipping at the inside of Kieren’s thighs made the man groan and squirm.

But he’d never actually bitten Kieren before.

It had everything to do with the fact that Simon couldn’t always tell how much pressure he was exerting on Kieren’s skin. He’d stuck to sucking and kissing the skin, only daring to nip at Kieren’s skin when he knew the man’s nerves were working right. But Kieren had never complained, not even once, about Simon nipping at his skin. And maybe that was made him feel daring enough to bite a little harder at the junction where Kieren’s neck met his shoulders.

His teeth pressed against Kieren’s skin, pressing harder and harder, listening as Kieren’s content noises changed to a high-pitched keen. Kieren made the most beautiful noises. He could listen to his boyfriend moan for hours and never grow tired of it. He didn’t notice that he kept bite harder as Kieren got louder.

“S-Simon,” Kieren groaned out, his hands grabbing at Simon’s shoulders and gripping them tightly. “Si, teeth.”

Simon startled and immediately let go of his hold on Kieren’s skin. He leaned away and took in the sight of Kieren’s collar. Each of his teeth had left a small, dark hole in Kieren’s skin. His bite mark was in Kieren’s skin. There wasn’t any blood, but Simon didn’t know if that made it better or worse.

“Kieren, fecking hell, Kier, I’m so sorry,” Simon said, looking into Kieren’s wide eyes. “I-I didn’t even- Christ, Kier I-“

“Si,” Kieren interrupted, running his hands comfortingly down Simon’s arms, “I’m not mad. I don’t even know what you did really.”

“My teeth were in you.”

Kieren’s brows raised. “Actually in me?”

Simon gave Kieren a blank look. “No, I meant pretend, yes they were in you!”

“Okay, jeez, calm down. It probably isn’t even that bad.”

“Kieren, I’m telling you this because I love you,” Simon looked down at the bite wound and back at Kieren, “It’s bad.”

Kieren rolled his eyes, pushing off of the couch they’d been snogging on. “I’ll see for myself, you always have that whole self-deprecating thing when you think you’ve done wrong by me in some way.”

Simon was hot on Kieren’s trek to the bathroom. “Not always,” Simon insisted. “And this time I’m positive I’m not exaggerating.”

“Yeah, I’ll confirm or deny that in a few seconds.” Kieren stepped into the bathroom and flipped on the light switch. His eyes widened when he took in the sight of his collarbone. “Shit, Simon you weren’t joking.”

Simon, who stayed outside of the bathroom once Kieren walked in, leaned his head into the room. “I told you I wasn’t exaggerating.”

Kieren brought his fingers up to further examining the wound. “Fecking hell, were you trying to eat me?” He ran his fingers over the holes and felt a shiver run through him.

If Simon could have blushed he would have. “I may have been… distracted by the… noises you were making.”

Kieren snorted, shoving at his shoulder. “I never thought you’d be this kinky.”

“Kier, it really was an accident, I promise I won’t try it again.”

Kieren shook his head. “I never said you couldn’t do it again.”

Simon’s jaw dropped. “What?”

“I mean obviously you can’t do it everywhere because you’ll run out of space sooner than later, but the same spot?” Kieren shrugged. “It did feel good and well… it definitely marks me as yours.”

Simon threw his head back and laughed. “Kieren, you really are something else.” Simon tugged Kieren in for another kiss. Their matching grins made it somewhat difficult but they were happy and in love and apparently discovered a new kink this afternoon.

Kieren pulled away just for a moment to get a final comment in. “I think the word you’re looking for is moregeous.”

Simon rolled his eyes. “Alright, I suppose ‘moregeous’ is an appropriate name for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have the time, I'd really appreciate it if you left a comment telling me what you thought of this. Did it make you smile? Laugh? Was it a big no?
> 
> If you have any prompts you'd like me to write, send the prompt to my tumblr [cakelanguage](https://cakelanguage.tumblr.com/)


End file.
